but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Meek
The Penitent Goblin Convert Meek is a member of the Party (B). He started out as a member of the goblin clan of the Busted Wings. After the leader of his raiding party, Boogz, broke a deal with Troy Tasina, Meek deserted his clan and struck out on his own - only to find himself on the bring of starvation shortly after. It is a small miracle that the adventurers he attempted to steal provisions from turned out to be The Party (B) around the very same cleric he looked up to. Instead of executing the thief, Troy took him in as a convert and eager student. Appearance Even by goblin standards Meek is surprisingly small, weak and skinny, and – according to his former fellow clan members – ugly to look at with an extraordinarily big nose. Since he joined The Party (B), he is probably the cleanest goblin on Zyreema, much to the relief of his new teammates. Hidden below clean clothes is divine mark on his back that resembles a tattoo drawn in bright white ink. That divine mark of the penitent is the main reason he is allowed inside Light worshiping settlements. Abilities and Skills Meek's strongest point is his fair dexterity and agility, trained through years of running away. Other then that he is about as strong and as dangerous as a human child. But staying with The Party (B) has allowed him to build a bit of confidence and strength, as well as greatly broadening his horizon. Still Simon regularly refers to him as dead weight or similarly flattering names. Personality Meek has – as the name suggests – a very meek and docile personality, but on rare occasions he revealed a righteous fire burning inside his small frame. When he first met The Party (B), he was a beaten and pitiful existence without hope or self-esteem who never knew true kindness. Under the guidance of his "Savior" Troy Tasina he embraced the teachings of The Light and grew stronger for it. But while he is slowly growing a backbone, he is still very eager to please others. The more he learns about the Good way of life, the Eight Virtues and the teachings of The Light, the more curious and critical he becomes, showing that he isn't as dumb as he appears at first glance. A few days before the Summer Festival he even overcame a deep-rooted fear of the Hero of Ashes and stood up against her and all her followers in a heroic attempt to save whom he perceived as the weakest member of the "clan" - the green dragon in disguise Zelena. Relationships Busted Wings goblin clan: Before he left, Meek was about the lowest raking and weakest member of his clan and as such suffered through regular bullying and abuse. He left his clan because of a sense of honor, choosing to make use of the chance that a strange priest had given them, that is untypical for goblins. As an deserter and traitor he would face harsh punishment should they ever meet again. Fortunately Meek has shown little to no intention of doing so. Troy Tasina: Meeks adores Troy with a religious awe befitting a Saint or even the Avatar, and addresses the cleric as his Savior. There is little Meek wouldn't do for his Savior, even at the risk of his own life. Simon: In the beginning, Meek was easily intimidated by Simon's bullying. And while while they still don't show much affection for each other, Meek considers Simon a big, mean brother. This changed with the appearance of Zelena and Meek found the courage to stand up to Simon. After he overcame that initial shock of learning about Simon's secret identity, Meek grew closer to the young dragon. Ozchara: Meek respects him as a higher ranking member of their "clan" and as a person who is even greener then he is. He also though Ozchara was a girl for a surprisingly long amount of time. Ida Zelena: Meek sees Ida as the latest and supposedly weakest member of the "clan" – a position he is intimately familiar with. Thus he sees it as his duty to protect her, be it from bullying from other members of the group or from outside dangers such as the Hero of Ashes. Category:Good Category:Goblin Category:The Party (B)